The present invention relates to the general field of containers and is particularly concerned with an industrial-type container adapted to be transported and tilted either manually or with the help of a forklift truck.
There exist a variety of situations wherein it is desirable to collect bulk material including rubbish or waste in a container adapted to be transported to a remote location for further processing. Common industrial waste typically collected in containers include bulk waste paper, scrap metal, broken glass, sand, castings, forging, stamped parts, scraps, dust and the like. The prevailing trend in industrial settings is to transport the containers either by manually rolling the latter on the ground surface or by lifting and carrying the containers using conventional forklift trucks.
As is well known in the art, there exist various constructions of lift trucks, among the best known of which are the so-called forklift trucks. Such forklift trucks are typically self-propelled vehicle having, usually at their front end, a support frame or similar structure. A mounting element, such as a mounting frame is mounted on the support frame at least for up and down movements relative to the latter.
A carrying component operable for engaging an object to be lifted is mounted on the mounting element for displacement therewith. The carrying component typically includes pair of fork prongs. Each of such fork prongs typically defines a load-engaging portion and a mounting portion, which extends at substantially right angle to the load-engaging portion.
Conventional containers used with forklift trucks include open topped containers in which the base is pivotal but retained close by a latch. Unlatching frees the base to pivot open when the container is lifted or tilted. Another conventional container is the so-called self-tipping skip/self-dumping hopper. This type of container typically has an open topped body mounted on a vase and pivotable in a constant plane between a normal xe2x80x9cloading positionxe2x80x9d in which the body is substantially upright and a tipped-forward xe2x80x9cemptying or dumping positionxe2x80x9d.
Such self-dumping bins are typically shaped with at least one of their walls angled upwardly and forwardly so that the area adjacent the bottom of the container is smaller than the area of the open top. When such a bin is filled with a generally homogeneous material it becomes relatively unstable. The resulting center of gravity is typically positioned just within the forward edge of the bottom so that the bin will normally remain upright. However, a slight tilt forward causes the center of gravity to shift beyond the forward edge of the bottom so that the bin tips forward to a dumping position.
The prior art is replete with various structures offering variations on the general concept of self-dumping bins adapted for use with conventional forklift trucks. Examples of patents disclosing such variations include U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,054 issued Sep. 14th, 1954 naming Thomas J. Martin as inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,222 issued Mar. 13th, 1956 naming V. H. Needham as inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,797 issued Nov. 18th, 1958 naming J. F. Wilcox as inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,703 issued Jan. 19th, 1960 naming G. R. Dampster et al as inventors, U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,126 issued Apr. 4th, 1961 and naming B. D. Chambers as inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,684 issued Dec. 19th, 1961 naming J. A. King et al as inventors, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,678 issued Dec. 30th, 1969 naming C. O. De Wald as inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,643 issued Apr. 18th, 1972 naming Keneson et al as inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,797, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,593 issued Apr. 15th, 1975 naming Ladislas Sleziak as inventor, an U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,617 issued May 6th, 1975 naming William T. Miller and William G. Morgan as inventors.
Although somewhat useful, the prior art structures suffer from numerous drawbacks. A common major drawback associated with most prior art structures is that they are typically overly complex often requiring assembly of various components. The undue complexity of the prior art structures not only unduly increases manufacturing costs but also renders these structures more or less reliable and more susceptible to failure or breakdown.
Also, some of the prior art structures require modifications to the conventional forklift truck in order to be used efficiently. This increases the overall operational costs for using the container. It also limits the use of the forklift truck to a single type of usage. Other structures require only temporary modifications to conventional forklift trucks using removable adaptors. However, installation and removal of these removable adaptors on the conventional forklift trucks is both tedious and time consuming.
Furthermore, some prior art structures only provide limited pivotal movement and, hence, sometimes lead to incomplete dumping of the material contained therein. Some structures also require complex operations for effecting their pivotal movement between the upright xe2x80x9ccontainingxe2x80x9d and tilted xe2x80x9cdumpingxe2x80x9d positions. Other structures require tedious and time-consuming operations for both installation of the container on the tines of the forklift and removal of the container therefrom. Yet other structures provide containers that are not adapted to the safely mounted on the tines of conventional forklift trucks potentially leading to both injury and the destruction of material. Accordingly, there exist a need for an improved tiltable container.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved tiltable container.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided A container for use with a forklift, the forklift having a pair of generally elongated and spaced apart lifting tines, the container defining a container centre of mass, the container comprising a base wall, the base wall defining a base wall peripheral edge; a first end wall and a second end wall, the first and second end walls both extending from the base wall in a generally opposed relationship relative to each other; a pair of side walls, each of the side walls extending from the base wall between the first and second end walls and in a generally opposed relationship relative to each other so that the side walls, the first end wall and the second end wall together define an open-topped enclosure having an opening defining an opening peripheral edge; the base wall defining a pair of first abutment walls, each of the first abutment walls extending inwardly in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to an adjacent side wall, from a first surface inner edge to a first surface outer edge, and, in a direction leading generally towards the second end wall, from the first end wall to a pivot location located generally adjacent the projection of the container centre of mass; each of the side walls defining a corresponding second abutment wall extending in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to the corresponding side wall, from a second surface inner edge to a second surface outer edge, and, in a direction leading generally towards the opening peripheral edge, from the pivot location to a second surface end location; each of the side walls also defining a corresponding recessed section extending in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to the first and second abutment walls from the pivot location to the second surface end location, the recessed section being recessed inwardly relative to the second abutment wall from the second surface inner edge to the second end wall; whereby each of the lifting tines is adapted to contact a corresponding one of the first abutment walls for supporting the container in a generally upright position, the recessed section allowing the container to pivot relative to the lifting tines about the pivot location between the upright position and a tilted position wherein each of the lifting tines abuttingly contacts a corresponding one of the second abutment walls.
Preferably, the container is made out of an integral piece of material. In at least one embodiment of the invention, at least one of the first or second abutment walls forms a generally continuous abutment surface from one longitudinal end thereof to the other. In at least one alternative embodiment of the invention, either one of the pairs of first or second abutment walls includes a discontinuous abutment wall made of spaced apart abutment wall segments.
In accordance with at least one embodiment of the invention, the container further includes a pair of clearance surfaces, each of the clearance surfaces extending in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to an adjacent side wall, from a clearance surface inner edge to a clearance surface outer edge; and, in a direction leading towards the second end wall, from a corresponding second surface end location to the second end wall.
In accordance with the present invention, there is also provided container for use with a forklift, the forklift having a pair of generally elongated and spaced apart lifting tines, the container defining a container centre of mass, the container comprising: a base wall, the base wall defining a base wall peripheral edge; a first end wall and a second end wall, the first and second end walls both extending from the base wall in a generally opposed relationship relative to each other; a pair of side walls, each of the side walls extending from the base wall between the first and second end walls and in a generally opposed relationship relative to each other so that the side walls, the first end wall and the second end wall together define an open-top enclosure having an opening defining an opening peripheral edge; each of the side walls defining a corresponding side wall recessed section extending from the second end wall to a corresponding second abutment wall, each of the side wall recessed sections being recessed inwardly relative to a corresponding side wall adjacent section of the side wall located towards the first end wall, the second abutment wall extending integrally between the side wall recessed section and the side wall adjacent section in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to the latter; the base wall defining a base wall recessed section extending from the first end wall to the side wall recessed section, the base wall recessed section being recessed towards the opening relative to a base wall adjacent section located inwardly relative to the base wall recessed section, the base wall recessed section being also recessed inwardly relative to the side wall adjacent section, a first abutment wall extending integrally between the base wall recessed section and the side wall adjacent section in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to the latter; the first abutment wall extending in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to the second abutment wall and merging integrally with the latter at a pivot location located generally adjacent the container centre of gravity.
In accordance with the present invention, there is further provided, in combination, a container and a pair of lifting tines part of a fork-lift, the lifting tines being generally elongated and spaced apart from each other, the container defining a container centre of mass, the container comprising: a base wall, the base wall defining a base wall peripheral edge; a first end wall and a second end wall, the first and second end walls both extending from the base wall in a generally opposed relationship relative to each other; a pair of side walls, each of the side walls extending from the base wall between the first and second end walls and in a generally opposed relationship relative to each other so that the side walls, the first end wall and the second end wall together define an open-top enclosure having an opening defining an opening peripheral edge; the base wall together defining with each of the side walls a corresponding recessed section recessed inwardly relative to a corresponding adjacent section of each of the side walls; a first abutment wall and a second abutment wall both extending integrally between each of the recessed sections and corresponding adjacent section, each of the first and second abutment walls intersecting each other about a corresponding pivot location; the first abutment walls being configured and sized for abuttingly supporting the container on the tines in a generally upright configuration, the second abutment walls being configured and sized for supporting the container on the tines in a generally tilted configuration and the recessed section being configured and sized so as to allow the container to be pivoted between the generally upright and generally tilted positions about the intersections between the first and second abutment walls.
Conveniently, the first abutment walls extend from the first end surface so as to allow the tines to be slidably inserted underneath the first abutment walls from the first end surface. Preferably, the intersections between the first and second abutment walls is located generally adjacent the container centre of mass.
Advantages of the present invention include that the proposed container can be used for receiving, handling and transporting various types of material including bulk material such as waste material or any other suitable material. The container can be transported between various locations and pivoted between a generally upright storage configuration and a generally tilted dumping configuration either through a manual operation or through the use of a conventional lifting truck or trolley such as conventional forklift truck.
The proposed container is designed to be mountable onto and removable from the tines of a conventional forklift truck through a set of quick, easy and ergonomic steps without requiring undue dexterity. Once mounted on the tines of a forklift truck, the container is stable enough so as to reduce the risks of accidents.
Furthermore, once lifted by the forklift truck, the container is easily pivotable between its upright storage configuration and its tilted dumping configuration through a set of quick and ergonomic steps without requiring complex procedural steps. When mounted on the tines of a forklift truck, the container may be pivoted either manually or through the use of an automatic mechanism including a latch.
Still furthermore, the proposed container is designed so as to be usable with conventional forklift trucks without requiring modifications to the latter. Also, the proposed container is designed so as to be manufacturable as an integral unit without the need for assembly of various components. The container is specifically designed so as to be manufacturable using a conventional form of manufacturing such as an injection molding process with a conventional material such as a conventional polymeric resin hence providing a container that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.